Cartoon Physics
Ability to replace or apply absurd laws of the universe. A variation of Reality Warping. Also Called *Acme Law *Animated Realm *Animation Principles *Cartoon Logic *Cartoon Physiology *Toon Physics Capabilities The user gains the ability to re-write the strict laws of physics in their universe to their convenience and is allowed to overwrite the laws with more lenient and much more absurd physics. May also grant the user Immortality, Teleportation, Dream Manipulation, Flight, Creation, Animation, and seemingly limitless Super Strength. Some high level users may have Dimensional Travel or Video Game Mechanics. Applications *'2D Mimicry': May actually become two-dimensional, like a cartoon character. *'Anatomic Construct:' Caricature without any life-threatening effects. *'Animation': Create soldiers, escape Portal, traps, create weapons with art materials, like ink. *'Antagonal Impairment:' Violent rearrangements are impermanent. *'Digital Form:' User's may aquire this ability while going into the cartoon dimenstion. *'Direct Anvil:' Anvil will fall directly on a caricature whether they are still or in motion. *'Dynamite Action:' Dynamite (ACME) cannot cause any fatal injuries, while only causing the victim to be covered in black soot and surrounded by smoke. *'Empathic Weather Manipulation': Manipulate the weather with your emotions, when your angry you make storms etc. *'Extreme Inertia:' Any subject/object falls at higher speeds than terminal velocity. *'Fantastic Travel:' Users may freely travel between the lines of variant world faculties (i.e. picture frames, drawings, television, cyberspace, storybooks, reality, painted black dots). *'Gravity Manipulation:' Body suspended in space (i.e. air) will remain suspended until made aware of the pertaining situation of gravity. *'Hammered!:' This where if a character is slammed by a heavy object (such as a giant POW hammer, or fat people) they will be slammed deep into the ground. This usually results in the character making a crater in the ground shaped just like the character. However... **'Flattened:' ...In some cases the character will be made paper-thin. However this can also be caused by being hit by large objects, like a train. *'Invulnerability': Users can survive situations that can be dangerous,like falling from a certain height or hitting hard surfaces. *'Letter Generation:' In terms of using swearwords, symbols like @# or ! may appear above the caricature. This may also happen in surprised situations. *'Opening Fanfare:' Appearance may cause music to be played. *'Pocket Dimension:' Ability to draw out large objects from seemingly nowhere, usually behind their back or in a pocket. *'Sharp Jab:' Slightest perforation implicates caricature to shoot skyward. *'Smoke Generation: '''When a fight is beginning, a grey cloud appears and covers the involved caricatures, with hands and feet sticking out. *'Umbrella:' Using a mere umbrella to fly, glide, and hover to various destinations. Limitations *Users are limited to ''defying the laws of physics, cannot rewrite or manipulate universes themselves. (Gravity still pulls down, even if it takes a really long time to do so.) *Most are unable to adhere to real physics, some may never be able to die or get hurt. *Restrictions are usually in place, most users can't kill. *Power is often derived from another source. A Reality Warper may give these powers to make the user an Enigma Force. *The ability to emote is often sacrificed in return for the ability. *The power may be limited to be used only when it's funny. Known Users Gallery TJCPPB40.jpg|Tom (Tom and Jerry) 61i-1VQttjL. SL500 AA300 .gif.jpeg|Jerry (Tom and Jerry) Free Vector Ed Edd n Eddy 008653.jpg|Eddy (Ed Edd and Eddy) Tumblr l2c4nbpuPE1qc0txoo1 400.jpg|Ed (Ed Edd and Eddy) Dd.jpeg|Double D (Ed Edd and Eddy) 600full-the-mask-screenshot.jpg|Stanley Ipkiss (The Mask) Spongebob1.jpg|Spongebob (Spongebod Squarepants) _Film_Adaptation_10609_it.jpg|Pennywise the Dancing Clown (Stephen King's It) Bullet-time.jpg|Neo via inside the Matrix (The Matrix) b303ea99d2ea600f_bugs-bunny-and-carrot.jpg|Bugs Bunny (Warner Bros. Looney Toons) keaf45iaxvnufa5u.jpg|Marry Poppins (Marry Poppins Movie) Pinke Pie Fade Out.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) escaping the fade out. imagesCAB77289.jpg|Popeye with spinach ASK-AXE-COP-56.png|Axe Cop demostrating some of his mad skills Peacock_skullgirls1-thumb-550x600.jpg|Peacock is a master of this ability adventuretime.jpg|The cast of Adventure Time sarge_and_beetle_6625.jpg|An example Smoke Generation in the comic strip 'Beetle Bailey' Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Arts Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Art-based Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers